Undertale: The Fallen Human
by DimmerSwitch
Summary: We follow the adventures of Aus-actually, you will just have to see for yourself. Either way, Join us as I fall underground into a whole new world and well, I won't spoil it for you but if you decide to drop by, I hope you have a good time reading.
1. The Beginning

Hey guys, it has been a while. Now, I have alot of stuff to get caught up on in terms of my stories, I know that.  
That will come at a later date when I feel comfortable. For those of you who don't know me, I wrote quite a few stories that you can check out if you want to.  
Some people like them, some people don't. It is your opinion on what you think. Either way, without wasting much time, I should say, this story, is going to be alot longer than my usual stuff. Anyways, I am done here. Let's go straight in to Undertale: The Fallen Human.

Chapter 1: Fallen Human

Hello, my name is Austin. I am just a normal 18 year old teen with a normal life. Well until today started. Before I get into that, I should probably describe myself as i will need to keep this journal in my head for multiple points throughout my story I have decided to tell. So I am around 5'8 with blue hair, not naturally of course. I have blue eyes and I am rather skinny. Like 150 pounds. Anyways, as I was saying, it all started this morning at school.

I was sitting in class like normal and being the loner that I am, I listened to conversations near by like normal, which if you don't know, I am a loner and usually only talk to certain people at school at certain times.  
Anyways, I was listening in on a certain conversation and heard something about a mountain. "Yea dude, like there is this mountain near by that no one will ever go into the cave inside because there is supposedly a hole in there and if you fall in, you never come back out." One person said.  
"Really? I am pretty that story is a myth. Besides, if it is real, then why not go up there yourself and find out?" The other said. "What?! No way man. I am never going up there. It is too scary for someone like me." The guy said. "Come on, it can't be that bad. Just go up there find the hole, have a light with you and take some pictures for tomorrow."  
The other said. "No, I just can't do it." The first one said. Wow, these guys are wimps. Now, I know what you may be thinking, why would I out of all people be brave enough to go? I don't really fear death. Death has been in my face all my life and if I die, oh well.

So I stand up and go over to a chair near them and pull it up to their conversation. No like I have anything better to do. "What is this talk I hear about a mountain and a giant hole?" I say. "Huh? Oh, well there is this specific mountain near by that everyone has been scared to go in as of late due to rumors of a giant hole in the cave inside. Some say that if you fall in,  
you never come back out and are trapped forever. There is more to the story but due to time constrants, my character only gets so much to say." He says. "Well, how about this? I will go, on one condition." I say. The other guy looks at me oddly. "Hmm, what is this condition?" He says. "I will go but If I find this hole or even if I was to jump down in it, once I come back, you both owe me 50 bucks each." I finish.  
The first guy looks at me for a second before saying something. "Deal." He says. I look over at the second guy. "Well?" I say. He looks at me for a second before he says something as well. "Fine but..." I knew he was going to say that. "We get to go with you and we will wait at the entrance for you to return." He says. "Sure why not? I don't care if you show up or not. I am going on my own intentions anyways." I say.

We all shake on it and we sit in class for a bit before school is over. They call their parents and tell them they will be back in a bit and go home with me before we head out.

2 hours later

"Alright Dad, I will be back in a bit." I say. Now you may be wondering why I am living with him still and not on my own. Well, school and money. Those are the two things holding me back. Plus my crippling depression and anxiety have been a factor too. We head outside and I get into their car that we drove to get home, since I decided to not take the bus home, and we head to the mountain they are talking about and it takes a bit of time to get there,  
so naturally we talk more about the mountain. "So this mountain, tell me more about it." I say. "Well, do you want to know about the hole or the mountain itself?" One of them say. "Tell me about this hole." I say. "Well, as of recent time, this hole thing has been sparking like crazy. Everyone has been talking about it for some reason. No idea why but they have and apparently, it has been there for a long time now. It is just that no one has really discussed it in so many years." He says.  
"We are about half a mile away from the entrance guys." The other guy says. How does he know that? Have they been up here before? "So how do you know where this thing is?" I say. "Found it on accident one day believe it or not. Was hiking with my girlfriend when we stumbled upon it." He says. Strange. Why would you go hiking in a place like this? Whatever, I am just going to do this and get it over with. "Oh, here. You are going to need this." The first guy says giving me a flashlight. "Thanks, I guess." I say. After a little bit more driving, we finally pull up to what looks like the entrance. This mountain has some sort of bike path and yet this cave is so well hidden apparently. What, does no one take this path anymore of something? I mean, it was a pretty narrow road and so we had to be careful coming up but going down is going to be worse. "Don't worry about going back down the mountain, there is an exit if we was to keep driving up. So once we get this over with, we will just use that." He says as we get out the car.  
"So quick question before I go in. Why has this cave not been seen sooner?" I say. "Well, the cave everyone knew about, it was just the hole no one knew about." One of them say. "What the fuck?! Surely people had to know about it somehow. There is no way in hell that someone was just riding along on a bike one day and stopped and was like, oh, i am going to go look in this cave, i sure hope nothing bad happens. Like literally, come on now." I say trying to calm down. "Chill man, you know people are stupid around this area. Well some of them are." One of them say. "Yea,  
let's just get this over with so we can go home." The other says.

I grab the flashlight out of my pocket and check and see if it works. Luckily it does. "Alright, whatever, I am going in." I say turning the flashlight back on and walking into the cave slowly. I walk quite a bit looking around. Finally, I am away from them. I was starting to get really paranoid and trusting those guys is the last thing I want to have to do. That is why I checked the flashlight. "See anything in there?" One of them yells. "Not yet. But this is definitely a big cave, that is for sure." I yell back. I continue walking forward and see something in the distance.  
I walk closer to it and it is getting a bit more clearer to see what I have stumbled upon. Well fuck, they were right. There is a giant hole here. "Hey guys. You might want to take a look at this. That giant hole you talked about. It is here." I yell. "It is?!" One of them says running into the cave and the other one chasing after them. "Yea, it is. Strange to see something like this here though." I say hearing the running get louder and louder before I realize what is about to happen.

Suddenly, I get knocked over along with one of the guys with me and I start to fall down into the hole but the guy who didn't fall with me is pulling us up but we are too heavy. "Ahh! God dammit. Why the fuck did you not pay attention to where my light was?! You could have seen where I was before you ran into me." I yell. "Now is not the time to be yelling at him. I am having enough trouble pulling you both up since you are hanging onto him by his leg and the weight of both of you makes it really hard to pull you both up." The other guy says. I start to slip from his pants slowly. "You better hurry up! I am starting to slip!" I say. "I am trying! God dammit, why do you both have to be so heavy?!" He says. He starts to get us pulled up but as soon as he gets him almost up there...  
I start to fall and he goes to grab my hand and...he was too late. "No! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He yells while watching me fall.

As I am falling I start to see everything flash before my eyes. Is this it? Is my life over? Am I really going to die here? My face shows no expression whatsoever but my thoughts say it all. Is my life really going to end here? I guess it is time I let death have his way. I have been living my life laughing in his face too long. So it is only proper if I give him what he wants now. Not like I really had a choice. I was going to jump in anyways. But I guess fate had other plans for me. Getting pushed in unintentionally. My eyes start to close slowly as I accept my fate. Before I know it, I have fallen asleep

In a dream

I wake up and stand up and see something in the distance. I start to walk towards it and begin running and I find myself faced with some type of...I am not really sure what it is. All I know is that it isn't human. "Hello there...Currently, you should not be meeting me. For you will meet me in a different time. For now, Have fun living the way you are now because soon, it will all go to hell." The figure says.

Back to reality.

I jerk up after he says that and I am back in the real world now but...where am I? My head is pounding but...I landed in some kinda flower bed? How am I still alive? I look up and the top is so far away, it looks like a ant from this distance. I start to stand up and look around and I see some sort of entrance to a new room. It seems this is the only way I can go as well. Well, if I am going to get out of here, I might as well go that way. Not like I have a choice. I start to walk that way(talk this way! Walk this way, talk this way...Ok, I am done). I get to the entrance and look in and see some sort of flower in the middle of the room with light above it. The flower has a face? Where the hell am I?  
I walk into the room. He looks nice so I will just ask him where I am and how to get out. I walk up to the flower and he looks at me smiling. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey says. "Um, hi Flowey, I am trying to figure out where I am and how do I get out of here?" I say. "Well, This is the Underground. A home for monsters. Now, about you getting out...That won't be easy. Let me show you how it works down here." Flowey says. I hear a flash and a heart appears on my chest through my shirt. "See that heart? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain alot of LV." Flowey says. LV? Levels? I don't want to harm anything if that is what I have to do to gain LV? I didn't even know LV was a thing in reality.  
Whatever, I will let him continue. "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey says. Of course it would be LOVE. Why not? "You want some LOVE, don't you?" Not really, I just want to leave this place and go home. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey says. I am pretty sure I don't want any of this guy's love. I get claustrophobic easy and a flower trying to give me that is worse. *Flowey winks* Why the fuck did he just wink at me? "Down here, LOVE is shared through...little white... "friendliness pellets."" Flowey says. Now I definitely don't trust this thing. I am not accepting your pellet bullshit. "Are you ready? Catch as many as you can!" Flowey says throwing little pellets at me. I just step out of the way. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Flowey says. I move out of the way again.  
"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? Run into the BULLETS!...I mean, friendliness pellets." Flowey says. I move out of the way for the third time. and his facial expression changes into a demon-like form. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." All of a sudden, a bunch of bullets or pellets or whatever the fuck they are surround me. "Die." Flowey says. I sit onto the ground because I am completely surrounded by bullets or whatever and just wait. "Okay, kill me, I am waiting." I say. He looks at me for a moment weirded out that I don't care if he tries to kill me even though I dodged those bullets before. "You are not even going to attempt to fight back or say anything else?" Flowey says. I look at Flowey for a second. "Not really. I have dodged death all my life and I should be dead right now but hell, I had no choice but to stay alive for some god damn reason so just end it." I say. He looks at me again and just laughs. "Haha, I like you human, willing to just give up like that and let me take your life. Why do you not care?" Flowey says. "It is as I said, I have looked at death many times in life and if you seen the hell i have went through in life, you would be shivering. You wouldn't be able to put up with anything I have in my 18 years of living. So just end it." I say. "Have it your way human. I will take your soul then." Flowey says as he starts to move his bullets towards me and just as they hit me, nothing happens. A flame appears beside him and he looks at it before it hits him and is threw away from me and I am just sitting there watching it happen.

As I start to stand up and clean myself off, a tall female creature approaches me. "What a terrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth. Are you hurt?" The Creature asks. I look at her for a second and she looks like a Goat, I am pretty sure that is what she is. "Yea, I am okay. I am not hurt but I was kinda waiting on death to happen there but thanks anyways." I say. She looks at me for a second and just brushes it off. "Well, I can't be having another poor and innocent youth dying on my watch. Come, I will guide you through the Ruins." She says walking to another entrance and walking through to some sort of new room. She turns and looks back and me and gestures me to follow her. I start to follow her into the next room but hesitate a bit but just shrug it off because I don't really care if I die so whatever. I get into the next room and I can actually see the walls and they have color.  
There is some sort of star ahead and then some stairs to another door. I walk up to the star while she is walking up the stairs and I look at the star and go to touch it and some text appear in front of me and it says "The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. Hp fully Restored. A box appears in front of me and it is blank but it has the option to Save or Return. I click Save and it has a record of my name and the time and where I am. Save points? What the hell? I will have to ask the goat lady about it. I never got her name. I start to walk upstairs and she is about to go through the door. "Hey miss..." I say. "Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Toriel. I come through here everyday to see if someone has fallen down. I am the caretaker of the Ruins. Anyways, follow me and I will continue to guide you through the ruins." Toriel says as she walks through to the next room.  
I follow her and she stops and turns. "In the ruins, there are puzzles. For this puzzle in particular, you will need to press 4 of these pressure plates on the floor and then flip the switch on the wall. Like so." She says before stepping on the 4 plates out of six and flipping the switch. "Please get use to the sight of those." Toriel says. Alright, I guess there will be some puzzles I myself will have to do. Lovely. We walk into the next room and there are more switches on the wall in multiple places. Good lord, more switches. Well, I better ask her about that star thing back there before I continue. She walks over to the second bridge and gestures me to flip the switch to my left. "Yea, before I flip that switch, can I ask you something?" I say. "What is it my child?" Toriel says. My child? Oh boy. "Well, I was going to ask you about that first room we was in. The entrance before the first puzzle. There was a some sort of star and when I touched it, I am not sure what happened but I apparently saved my progress. What is that?" I ask. She looks at me confused. "Some sort of star? I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about. You stood down there looking at something but there was nothing there and you jumped for some reason. Are you okay my child?" Toriel asks. "I am fine but I am still confused about that star." I say. "Well, let's not worry about it for right now. Let's continue, shall we?" Toriel says. I shrug it off and go and flip the switch on the wall and there are some words next to it saying that I should press this switch and Toriel signed it. Still not sure if I should trust this Goat lady. Then again, she is my only way of getting possibly closer to home. She walks to the next part and there is another room she is in front of. I see the next switch and flip it and something makes a noise and we proceed to the next room.

We get to the next room and there is some kinda mannequin over to the side and Toriel stands in front of the next door. "In the ruins, you may encounter monsters. You will engage in a FIGHT. However, I wish you will not fight your way through it and be peaceful towards other monsters. Here, try testing it on this dummy." Toriel says. I walk up to the dummy and I hear that flashing from earlier and my SOUL appears. Looks like just a regular heart to me. I look back up at the dummy and say hello to it and I look over at Toriel and she seems happy with me. My SOUL disappears and we continue to the next room. The next room has some weird colors on the ground and this whole time, I have been ignoring the grass on the wall. But this floor looks specific for some reason. Strange layout. We continue walking and then in the hallway next to the room, a giant frog jumps out and my SOUL appears. "Froggit hops in" it says. "Um, hi Froggit." I say. "Froggit doesn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway." The words on the screen say. Toriel shows up and stares at Froggit before Froggit hops away. My SOUL disappears and I continue forward. I look at the sign on the wall for a second and it says something about the western room being the eastern room's blueprints...what? Toriel is waiting on me over by the eastern room and I walk up to her. "So what are we waiting on?" I ask. She turns around. "We are waiting on nothing, take my hand my child, this puzzle seems maybe a bit too dangerous for you." She says grabbing my hand. Woah! Why is she grabbing my hand? I get claustrophobic easy. This is not cool. I have two girlfriends and they would not like some other girl holding my hand. Even if it was an animal. "T-Toriel?" I say while we are walking across the spiked area. "Yes. my child?" Toriel replies. "Um...Well, I am a bit uncomfortable with you holding my hand." I say. "Oh, is that so?" Toriel says. She lets go but when she does, we are already across. "It is just I am claustrophobic and I know for a fact that my girlfriends would not like it if you touched my hand or me in general. So please refrain from doing so if you would. I am sorry." I say. "Oh...I'm sorry." She says as we walk into the next room. "My child...I must...ask you to walk to the end of the room...by yourself. Forgive me for this." She says taking off at an amazing speed and is out of my sight before I start walking. "Wow, she is fast. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings or something." I say to myself as I start walking down this long hallway. It feels like forever before I finally see a door and a pillar next to it. I walk towards the door and Toriel comes out from behind the pillar and scares me half to death. "Ahh! God Dammit Toriel! You scared the Fuck out of me!" I yell. "My child! Please refrain from using language for right now. I did not leave you whatsoever. I was merely standing behind this pillar." She says looking away looking kinda sad. I calm down and look at her and try to comfort her. "T-Toriel, I am sorry about earlier, I did not mean to offend you if I did. I just really uncomfortable with that kind of thing an-" She cuts me off before I can continue. "It is fine. Now, I must leave to attend to some things and you must stay here alone...Ahh! I know what I will do. I will give you a cell phone. Call me if you do need anything." She says giving me the phone before taking off.

I sit there for a few minutes sitting against the pillar and I take out my phone and there is only one person I can call so I call Toriel but I am just going to ask her about herself. *Calling noise* "Hello?" Toriel says. "Hey Tori, I hope you don't mind me calling you that by the way, anyways, I was just going to ask you about yourself." I say. Toriel does not say anything for a second. "...Please refrain from calling me Tori for right now. About myself, I am just a simple caretaker of the ruins." Toriel says. I ponder why she doesn't want to be called that for a minute but I just shrug it off and agree to not call her that again. "Thanks Toriel, I feel a bit more comfortable because I barely knew anything about you before." I say. "It is no problem my child. Call back if you need anything else." She says hanging up. "Welp, now what?" I say to myself. "I guess I should just go ahead and go to the next room. I don't want to make her mad at me but I am not a very patient man. I kinda want to explore a bit more anyways." I say to myself once again. I start walking to the next room and in the next room seems to be a frog just like the one from a few rooms ago. He doesn't look bad so I guess I can see what they are up to. I walk towards the frog. "Hello Mr. Frog. How are you doing?" I say in a nice manner. The frog looks at me for a second before saying something. "Ribbit Ribbit. Hello Human, when you are in a battle, will you please use mercy if the monster does not wish to fight? Ribbit." Froggit says. I look at them for a second confused. "Yea, I can do that. I am not really a fan of violence anyways." I say to them. *(Froggit seems happy with your decision.) A box popping up in front of me says. Not a big fan of boxes popping up in front of me at random. *Ring Ring* I pick up my phone and answer. "Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room have you? There are a few puzzles ahead I have yet to explain and it would be dangerous to try them on your own. Be good, alright?" She says hanging up. Yea I will be good, don't worry. I continue walking forward until I see that familiar star again on some leaves. I approach the star and touch it. *(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.) The box says to me. "I am not happy with you popping up everywhere you damn box." I say to myself. Finally, I look to my left and see a sort of doorway and the other way is to my right. I head left and I enter a room with a pedestal in the middle with a sign that says "take one". Naturally, if offered, I must have one in case of later if I get hungry. So I turn around and walk out and start walking down the hallway to the south. All of a sudden, my SOUL appears and some kind of fairy appears crying. They look so sad. *Whimsum approaches meekly.* The box says. Aww, maybe I can cheer them up somehow. "Hey, are you-" I get cut off by them crying and running away. "Dammit. I was hoping maybe I could cheer them up." I say to myself. I continue down the hallway and enter the next room which seems a bit small but there are some weird markings on the floor in the middle. I walk towards them not minding them and I step on one. "Ahhh." I yell as I start to fall down the new and apparent hole in the ground.

I hit the ground but thankfully, there were leaves there. "What the hell was that?!" I ask myself. "Nevermind that, I should continue forward." I reassure myself walking into the door in front of me. The door brings me back upstairs but on the opposite side of the room this time. "Hmm...I guess that is how I am suppose to do that. Wait...was that a puzzle?" I ask myself. I continue onward to the next room pondering the thought. As I walk in, I see a rock in front of me and start to walk towards it. *Ring Ring* My phone goes off. I answer my phone and it is Toriel. "Hello? This is Toriel speaking. For no particular reason, which do you perfer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" She asks. "Well, I...I guess Butterscotch." I say knowing I don't like either. "Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" She says hanging up. "Alright then..." I say a bit confused before continuing forward. *Ring Ring* "Oh god dammit!" I say to myself before answering. "Hello? This is Toriel. You do not dislike Cinnamon, do you? I know you prefer Butterscotch but...would you turn up your nose if it was on your plate?" She asks. "I mean, that is up for you to decide. I mean, I guess I wouldn't turn up my nose if it was." I reply. "Ahh, I see. Thank you for being patient by the way." She says hanging up. Alright then. That was weird. I continue onwards and there is that rock and a sign to the left saying that 3 out of 4 grey rocks recommend you push them. I mean, if the rock thinks I should, I might as well. I push the rock forward to the pressure plate ahead. The spikes go down and I continue forward once again. Before I get to the door however, my SOUL appears and Whimsum approaches meekly again. I have an idea this time. I grab the candy out of my pocket and reach my hand out to Whimsum. "Here little one. Do you want one?" I ask them. They look down at my hand at the piece of candy and their tears clear up and turns into a smile as they approach and look at me before grabbing the candy from my hand while I smile at them and they fly off happily. That is good I guess. I say in my head as I walk into the next room. As I get into the room, I look at the next puzzle. "Oh great, another cracked floor puzzle." I say to myself going to the wall at the end. "Ok, you got this, just don't hug the wall and it will be good. Hugging walls are bad." I say to myself walking south of the room on the right side of it making sure to be careful where I step.

After a little bit, I make it to the end of the room and proceed into the next room in which there are 3 rocks to push. "Welp, better start pushing then." I say moving towards the rock at the top pushing it onto the plate ahead of it and moving down to the next. "These rocks are pretty hard to push" I say struggling. I get to the final rock and I get ready to push it. "Woah there Partner. Who said you could push me?" The rock says to me. I jump back a little bit confused as to who is talking to me. "Um...did that rock just talk?" I say to myself. "You're darn tootin I just talked." The Rock says back to me. Hmm, okay, hallucinations are not good. Am I dying? Or am I already dead? "So Mister Rock, I did not know you did not want to be pushed but if you would, could you kindly move over there?" I say. "Oh, so you are asking me to move over. Okay, just for you Pumpkin." It says. P-Pumpkin? What the hell is going on here?! The rock moves over a few inches for me but not enough. "Um, that wasn't..." I say but stop. "Oh, that wasn't it? Ok, how about this?" It says moving to the left now. "That's...not it either." I say. "Oh, ok. I think I got it now." He says finally moving over to the pressure plate. "Helpful right?" He says. "Yea, but it would have been better if he would have gone there first." I think to myself as I start walking over to the other side of the room but before I get to the spikes, they come back up. *Sigh* I look back over and he moved off of it. "Could you just...you know. Stay on that plate please?" I ask in a kind voice. "Oh, so you wanted me to stay there. You should have asked" It says moving back to the plate and staying on it. I turn around and start walking again to the other side of the room and I get to the other side this time and head into the next room. The next room is a sort of room with the star thing that apparently lets me save. In the room, there is also a table with what looks like cheese on it and to my left is a tiny hole big enough for a mouse. I walk to the star and Save my progress. "What is this, a game?" I ask myself. I continue onward after the box disappears and head into the next room and see some sort of white figure lying on some leaves. I start to approach it. "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...(are they gone yet)zzzzzzzz...(This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly pretending to sleep)" Nah, like I couldn't tell box, thanks for the info. I go to talk to it and my SOUL appears and it gets up looking kind of sad. "Aww, little guy, are you okay?" I ask it. "heh..." It says quietly before the words; "Really not feeling up to it right now, sorry." Then the words disappear. "Hey, it is okay little guy." I say to them. "Heh heh..." They say. Tears then start to head towards me but to the right slightly and then on the walls around me and start to move towards me. I start to dodge the tears rather quickly to avoid something hitting me. I am not that big of a fan of tears getting on me from someone else unless it is someone specific that I would not mind crying on me. The tears then stop after a few seconds passing by. "Listen, everything is okay. You don't need to cry." I say trying to cheer them up once again. *Napstablook wants to show you something. "Uh, okay. What do you want to show me, Napsta?" I say smiling patiently. "Let me try..." He says as he starts to cry but...his tears fly up to his head forming what looks like a hat. "I call it..."dapper-blook". Do you like it...?" he says waiting on my answer. I take a good look at him in his top hat. "Of course I do, I think it looks great on you." I say. "Oh gee..." He says as my SOUL disappears back into my body. "I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around...but today, I found someone nice...Oh, I'm rambling again. Let me get out of your way." He says disappearing.

I continue forward but there are two ways to go. One in front of me which has a sign in there and the other seems to have a Froggit ahead and more signs. Well, I would think forward would be the logical way this time but let's see what happens. I march forward into a room that is pretty small with two spider webs and a sign. The sign reads that this is a spider bakesale and all proceeds go to real spiders. Hmm, not a big fan of spiders but I will see if I can give money to whatever cause they may have. I should have some money on me, I would think. I reach into my pockets and feel some coins in my pocket. At least I think they are coins. I pull them out and they seem to be some sort of golden tint coins. "I have never seen these before. Where did I get these? And what happen to my money that I had on me at the time?" I say to myself. Either way, I count up the coins and I have at least 10 coins. I approach the smaller web first and they say that I can buy a spider donut for 7 gold. Hmm...sure why not. I have no reason not to. I am sure it will taste good too. But I might save it for later. I lay down 7 gold and some spiders crawl out and give me a donut. "Huh. Well that was something." I say to myself before getting up and just walking out. I doubt I have even close to enough for that bigger web. A small donation is something at least. I head to the northern door next and walk in and see three froggits. Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk to all of them because I am getting rather sleepy and well my depression is sort of kicking in and I am not particularly fond of talking to random people when I am depressed. I walk in the room and start walking towards the next room. *Ring Ring* I almost jump out of my pants when I hear the phone ring. I pick up the phone and answer. "Hello, this is Toriel. It has been a while since I have tidied up so if you find something you like, don't be afraid to pick it up. Because if you find something you really like, you might want to leave room in your pockets for that. Thanks for being so patient by the way." She says hanging up afterwards. "W-What the hell is she talking about?" I think to myself taking one last look behind me in time to see something Yellow in the distance before it disappears. I rub my eyes to make sure it is gone and sure enough, it is. So, I continue onward into the next room.

This next room has some spikes at the end of it apparently. So I am guessing at random that there must be a switch of sorts around here. *Yawn* I am really tired. I best make this quick if I am going to find my way to wherever Toriel is. I hope she has a bed for me to sleep in. I move a bit more forward and look around and it seems there is a switch somewhere, but where? There are holes in here too so if I have to, I guess the switch is in one of these holes? Whatever, let's just get this over with. I look at the six holes around me carefully and think for a second about which one to try first. "Well, what about the middle on each side? I always choose the middle answer in anything I do but which one should I do? I start moving to the top middle first but before I get to the hole, my SOUL appears and two monsters appear. *Migosp crawled up close! The box says. So, a slime and a...rabbit creature? Beetle? I am not sure. What do I do though? I probably missed some important info about other battles. Was that Froggit holding out info on me? Dammit. I have only really talked my way out of a battle but what about this type of situation? I look down at the boxes that are in front of me. When the hell did these exist?! Why didn't anyone tell me there was a menu? Wait, menu? Is this even real? Am I really in a video game? What the hell is going on?

I try and calm down and look at my options in the boxes. Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy. Didn't that Frog say that if they didn't want to fight, I should spare? Let's try that. I move my hand to Mercy and another screen comes up with Spare and Flee. Spare seems to be yellow for some reason. Let's try it I guess. I press Yellow and the Slime seems to go away. "Swing your arms, baby." The other creature says starting to wiggle his arms like a worm while smiling. After he gets done with that, I go the the Mercy option again and Spare is Yellow still. I guess I can try that again. I press the Spare and the creature seems to go away too and my SOUL disappears once again. Maybe I should back track a tiny bit to see what I missed. I mean, I didn't talk to those three Frogs in the last room. Maybe one of them has something to say.

Needless to say, I back tracked to the previous room and two of the frogs were useless to me. They said some strange things about f4 making something fullscreen and the other one said something about pressing x to skip dialouge. Luckily, the third one did not hold out on me and gave me some useful info. Apparently, those monsters in that menu will have a yellow name when I can spare them. So I guess when Spare is yellow in the Mercy thing, that means I can spare someone I think. Now I am back in the 6 hole floor room and I should probably check these holes for that switch. I proceed to the top middle hole once again and start to fall. I fall for a few seconds before landing in some leaves. What do you know? A switch. Is it the right one though? There may be more. "Let's wait to flip that switch." I say to myself going back up to the top and checking some of the other holes. Some of the holes has some sort of carrot in them and I had to fight them but I didn't Fight them fight them. I ended up dodging their attacks pretty easily and managed to find the way to beat them. I also found a ribbon and found that ghost again. I think it is a ghost. No other switches however. I head back up and head down to the top middle and flip the switch and hear a loud familiar sound of the spikes dropping. "Yay I did it." I say to myself. I head back up and low and behold, I can proceed to the next room.

I start moving to the next room and there is a sign to my left and some switch thing to my right. I go to the sign and read it. *The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective.* Ok, then. Let's have a look at this "far door". I take a look down at the door which I would call an exit/next room thing. "The spikes seem to be down already. Strange." I say to myself going towards the door and proceeding into the next room. I walk into the next room and it is the same room but...different? I walk around and don't press anything in the event that I mess something up. The spikes at the end are up in this room. There is a sign over here this time. *If you can read this, press the blue switch.* "Um...I have some trust issues but I mean, I guess." I say to myself. I walk back around til I find the blue switch and press it. I hear that familiar sound again and I look back towards the spikes and it seems that they have dropped. I proceed once again to the next door and enter and I find myself in the same room again but I am guessing it is also different. I go to the sign on my right and it tells me to press the red switch this time. "Alright then, sounds easy." I think to myself. I walk around until I find the red switch and I press that one and the spikes proceed to fall once again. "This is kinda too easy compared to the previous puzzles." I think to myself again as I proceed to the next room. I enter and low and behold once again, I am in the same room but different. I head north and find a sign and this one says; *If you can read this, press the green switch. I mean, alright then. The green switch wasn't at the entrance. I look to my right and see the red switch so that must mean, it is to my left. I turn to my left and I find the green switch and finally go up to it and press it. The loud noise from the spikes sounds again and I continue forward but as I enter the next room, it is completely different.

I see green leaves at first and head forward and there is once again a northern path and a forward path. I mean, from experience, north is the way to go so let's go forward this time again. I proceed forward and I find myself in a small room with another doorway which leads into a room with many buildings and a small knife on the ground but it looks like a toy knife. I don't really like toys so I am going to just leave it there. I'm honestly confused how I got this stick that is been sitting in my pocket this whole time and how this bandage got on my face. "Either way, now is not the time to ponder thoughts. Now is the time to go back and try the other pathway." I say to myself as I head back out and into the other room with the northern path and head north until I reach the door and head in. Once I walk in, I find myself in front of a tree with no leaves on it but the leaves are on the ground. I move forward a bit and hear Toriel in the distance. "Oh dear, That took longer than I thought it would." She says walking down this way and picking up her phone to call me. Before I hear my phone go off, she sees me and walks towards me. "How did you get here, my child?" Toriel says. "Still not a child Toriel, but that aside, those puzzles were actually pretty simple other than like one with the rock who could have killed me." I say. "Well I am glad you are okay. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this." She says but her facial expression changes. "Err...Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Follow me." She says walking forward and into the next room. I see the star and I go and touch it and save my progress after it gives its little talk on the whole seeing a tidy house fills you with determination thing. What is this determination thing and why does this star seem to think I am determined at all? I mean, I am determined to find my way out of here if anything. I finally walk into the next room where she is waiting for me. As I walk in, she looks at me. "Do you smell that? Suprise! It is a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie I have prepared for your arrival." She says. "Oh boy, pie. My favorite." I think sarcastically. Yea, not a big fan of pie to be honest and those flavors make it worse. Maybe make like a hamburger pie or pizza pie and then we will be talking. "I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." She says. ...Did she just saying living here? Uhhh...what? "Here, I have another surprise for you." She says walking to the right. So before I go in there, let me think for a second here and ponder the last minute. She just said I want you to have a nice time "living here". Hmm...I am pretty sure I don't plan on moving in so suddenly. I kind of need to go back home. I am not really comfortable being here as is but she is a nice woman goat lady. Goat mom is a good term I guess because she seems ok. I mean, I have trust issues because she might try and stab me in the back but you never know. Anyways, she is probably waiting on me. Better get going to see what she has for me now.

I start heading to the right into the hallway where she is standing. "Oh hey Toriel. What is it you have to show me?" I say greeting her. "Take a look at this here." She says pointing at the door in front of us. "What about it?" I reply. "This...this is your room. I want you to have a nice time living here and you can have your own room. I hope you like it." She says. A burning smell comes from across the house. "Do you smell that? I...is something burning?" She says rushing off to the kitchen leaving me to the room. I enter the room because I really need to get some shut eye. I can't deal with this right now. I just need some sleep. As I enter the room, I find the bed and literally don't even look at anything else and just fall on the bed without covering myself up and my eyes shut and I fall asleep.

Sleeping

"Austin...Austin..." A voice says. "Look at me Austin. Open your eyes and look at me NOW!" The voice yells. I open my eyes scared and I see a ghostly figure. Just looking at them, they are letting off a eerie vibe and I can't stop shaking. What is this feeling? "Don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you." The voice says. I don't know why but I don't know if I want to believe him. "Believe me if you want to or don't Austin. The choice is yours." He says. How did he hear my thoughts? How can you...What the hell is going on? I can't understand this. Please just leave me alone. "I know what your mind is going through Austin. But...you must know why I am here." He says. "Why are you here in my mind, this dream, whatever this is?" I ask. "All in due time, you will know my name. You will meet me later. I will be watching the whole time. I cannot interfere but I will be watching. Oh, and by the way, before I go, take the advice you got from those Frog's seriously. You don't want to hurt anything or one." The voice says starting to disappear. After he completely disappears, I just sit there for a bit in darkness by myself. "Old Fool" Another voice says. I jump for a second and look around and see another figure. "Oh, I guess I never introduced myself to you Austin. My name...well...My name is Chara." They say. "So Austin. Now that introductions are over, tell me something. Do you happen to know the name Frisk?" Chara says. "Um...I actually don't know anyone by that name." I reply. "Hmph, so you are in his place this time. To them, you are...well you will find out soon enough." Chara says. "Wait, who is Frisk?" I ask. "Don't worry about that right now. All in due time." Chara says. "Let me guess, you are about to leave without giving me an explanation as to what is going on here too?" I say. "Well, yes but no. You see Austin *his face start to change shape a bit* I will always be here!" He says screaming and laughing before disappearing.

Reality

I wake up crying and sweating alot. Toriel must have heard me crying though because I can hear her footsteps almost over my crying. By the time she gets in here though, I am already in a corner sitting there holding my legs up to me. "My-My child, is everything okay?! She says trying to get my attention. I just sit there in the corner mouthing words to myself with tears rolling down my face. Toriel leans in to hug me to try and comfort me. "Shh, it will be okay my child. I am here now. Just calm down." She says in a soothing voice. I stop crying a little bit and try and comprehend what just happened. "I-I am okay now Toriel. Thank you." I say softly. She lets go of me finally. "Do you want to have some pie to help calm your nerves?" She asks. "No thanks, I will be fine Toriel. Just don't worry about me." I say. She gets up. "Well if you need me, I will be in the other room. If you want to talk about it, you can talk to me about it." She says leaving the room and closing the door. I can't tell her about that dream. I don't know why but she might start worrying more if I told her about what happened. I need to leave this place and I need to leave now. So I get up and walk out of this bedroom and I take a look around in the hallway checking things just because I need to get use to my surroundings a bit better as well as find Toriel. I end up finding a few things. Like a book in Toriel's room that said that those plants out in the hallway are apparently "Water Sausages". Interesting fact. Also, the mirror at the end just tells me that it is me. Nothing too special apparently except for a cactus that seems to be the most tsundere of plants. I finally head into the other room which Toriel had went to earlier when something was burning. Toriel seems to be sitting in a chair reading some sort of booking in her reading glasses. I mean, I haven't seen her wear those before so that is my only guess. "Ahh, did you come in here to talk about that back there or do you want some pie or something?" She asks. "No Toriel, I just need to ask you something." I say. "Well, what is it my child?" She says. "I want to go home. I need to know how to leave. How do I leave?" I ask. "But...This is your home now. Do you want to hear about this book I am reading? It is called "72 uses for snails." How about it?" She asks. "Toriel, I have to go home. I really do." I say. "H-Here is an exciting snail fact. Did you k-know that snails sometimes flip their digestive s-systems as they mature? I-Interesting." She says stuttering a bit. I hate to see her like this. Not wanting me to go but I have to. I can't stay here though. "As much as that fact was interesting Toriel, I need to know how to leave please." I beg of her. "I must go do something, stay here." She says getting up and walking out to the hallway and disappearing out of my sight. I better follow her. I doubt this is the time for exploring anyways. I start to follow her out into the hallway but I have no idea where she went after that. I doubt she went into that bedroom she put me in. Wait,  
what is downstairs? I never checked that. I wonder if that is where she went. I start to head downstairs and find myself in a purplish area. Toriel is ahead though. I start to approach her. "You wish to know how to go home, do you not?" Toriel says. "Well, yea I do actually." I reply. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I'm going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again." She says. W-what? Is she crazy? "Be a good child and go upstairs please." She says before moving forward. I proceed to follow her. I approach her again. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come, they leave, and they die. You naive child, I am only protecting you from them. Asgore. They will kill you." She says continuing forward. I continue to follow her once again and we get to a corner. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." She says moving forward around the corner. I end up following her again though. "Toriel please, I need to go home. Don't destroy the door." I beg of her. "You want to leave so badly? Fine. Prove to me. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive out there." She says and my SOUL appears and I enter the Fight. "Toriel, I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you. I won't." I say. She doesn't say anything and some fire comes from her and shoots right at me and I end up getting scrapped by one and I wince in pain holding my arm. Regardless I pull up the menu for Mercy and press spare once again. "Toriel, I don't care if you kill me. I have to go home or die trying." I say holding my arm trying to ignore the burns and blood. She doesn't say anything once again but looks at my arm and continues to shoot fireballs at me. I manage to dodge them all this time. This time, I just press the spare button and don't say anything. She just looks at me with a confused look since I said nothing this time but continues attacking anyway. I try to dodge the attacks again but end up getting hit again on the same arm close to the other area I got hit. A tear falls down my face as I am in pain but I finish that attack and continue to spare. "What are you doing? Attack or run away! You are just going to get hurt more!" She yells. I lift my head up and just smile with tears rolling down my face and just shake my head from left to right. She continues her attacks once again and I get hit again and again but I just keep smiling and keep my head lifted high regardless of the pain all over my body now along with the blood on me. "W-why are you m-making this so difficult?" She says starting to cry. I look at her and just smile. "T...Toriel, I just want to go home. I don't care if I die trying. I have to go home someway." I say struggling to stand at this point after taking many hits. She stops attacking me completely. "No, I understand. You would just be unhappy down here. The Ruins are very small once you get use to them and it would not be right to keep you here. My expectations...my loneliness...  
my fear...for you my child, I will put them aside." She says as my SOUL disappears finally. I guess I won this battle. But man, am I beat up or what? I fall to the ground on my knees and she runs over to me. "My child! Are you alright?!" She says panicking. "Y-yea, I will be fine." I say coughing a little bit. "D...Don't worry about me, I-I have taken worse than this." I say coughing again. "Perhaps you should rest for a bit." She suggests. "No, it is fine. I will be okay. I know how to fix my body right up. I will take care of it." I say. At least, I hope this works. Those stars should help me heal if they save my progress. "When you leave the ruins my child, please do not come back if you truly wish to leave the Ruins. I hope you understand." She says coming in to hug me but notices the burns on me and decides to just give me a kiss on the forehead and gets up and leaves.

"Well, I guess it is time for me to get up and leave then. I may be getting cocky but I am going to move forward until I find a save point." I say to myself getting up but staggering a bit. I head forward to the door and enter a long hallway. I hold onto the walls until I get to the end of the hallway but still struggle getting there. Once I enter the next room, I walk towards the other door but...Flowey decides to appear. "Wow, she really beat you up. So you were able to play by your own rules this time though. But! What will you do if you come across a relentless killer?! Will you kill out of frustration? Or give up and let me inherit this world?" Flowey says. "Honestly Flowey, I don't give a damn right now about what you have to say. Go away please. I am kind of busy." I say as I continue walking past him. He just gets a angry look and decides to disappear again as I walk by. As I reach the next door everything fades to white for a second as I open the door.

Well, this has certainly been a giant chapter. I mean, it took me a month to write it. I did quit writing for a while there though. And trust me, I plan on writing shorter chapters from now on because I am not a big fan of 10000 words+. Just not my thing. But as soon as this gets uploaded, I am actually going to be starting the 2nd chapter and we will see what happens from there. Also, at the time of writing this, it is the 22nd aka today when this goes up. What does that mean though? That means it is the 1 year anniversary of me writing fanfiction. Yay for me remembering I guess. I actually didn't remember, I just so happened to see it while going through some things on the site. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of The Fallen Human. It was so fun to write and as you have seen through the chapter, I am going to keep alot of the original script from some characters to keep that sense of what the game is. Of course, there will be parts where it is completely improvised by me. So either way, I hope you guys do enjoy this like I said already and well, I guess this is goodbye until the next chapter or if I see a review or something of this. I am a really big fan of Undertale and I plan on exploring as much as the game had whether it be having to go into the files to get to like gaster or anything like that. I want to explore this story so much more and you will have to see if you stick around for this story. Anyways, thanks for reading and I will talk to you guys again soon. Bye bye! 


	2. Snowdin

So, it has been a while now since I have posted anymore fanfiction. I know, I have done this alot throughout my time with writing.  
It is just that I have been kinda busy and have not had time to actually sit down and write stuff. As of a few weeks ago, I basically finished school and finally feel that weight being lifted off my shoulders. Now, I have more time to be able to write random shit on a screen. Anyways, I don't want to waste alot of time but I do know that I will try and find some free time to write more stuff as time goes on but I can be quite busy sometimes so don't take my words as a for sure thing that I am coming back to writing fanfiction almost everyday because I have a stream to run as well as therapy and such. Anyways, without further ado, let's get straight into the second chapter of Undertale: The Fallen Human.

Chapter 2: Snowdin Forest

After all the white disappears and I am still limping in pain, I manage to actually be able to see what the hell I am looking at. "Snow..." I say to myself. "Snow, in a underground cave? I am glad I have my jacket on. I would freeze to death out here if not." I say to myself once more as I start moving forward into the forest. Behind me, all I hear is the sound of the door shutting to the ruins which kinda creeps me out a little but I manage to continue forward limping along the way and literally hoping that because of all the pain I am in that I don't catch like some kinda disease like fucking hypothermia or some shit. While walking, I see a random..."branch?" on the ground. Looking at it, it looks pretty heavy but I doubt I want to waste my time when I could be continuing forward trying to not die. So after thinking to myself, I continue forward walking over the branch thing and after a few feet past it, I hear a sound of snapping. This obviously scares me and I limp a bit faster but it starts hurting so I am back to my normal speed but still kinda faster than before but still limping nonetheless. "Well, this is how I am going to die, aren't I? Killed by whatever the hell is out here. I mean, I welcome death with arms wide open but I would rather not die in freezing weather. I would rather die in a fucking fire than die freezing to death." I say to myself out loud while still making my way through this forest.

All of a sudden, I finally see something in the distance. Looks like a fucking bridge from the looks of it. Trust me, I will take that because after hearing the stick and the noises from behind me that I would rather ignore and not discuss because I am terrified as fuck right now. Anything is better than this.  
I finally make my way to the bridge and before I start to walk across, my body just stops. I start to struggle a bit but I can't move. "What? Why can't I move? What the hell?!" I start shouting, clearly terrified and in pain. "Dammit, Toriel, I should have listened to you. I couldn't even make it to the next yellow star thing. I...I'm sorry..." I say as my body is free but I am still in a different state of mind not able to notice as I fall to my knees. As I start to realize what is happening, I just start hearing noises behind me. "Just kill me already. I already accept death. I have accepted it for years but it never happened, so just end it if that is your goal." I say to whatever is behind me. "Is that what you really want, human?" A mysterious voice from behind me says. I jump a small bit but hold my side still in pain when I hear the mysterious voice. "I...I don't know." I reply with tears starting to fall down my face from both pain and feeling as if I am basically going to die soon. "Listen human, get up, turn around, and shake my hand." The voice says. "Shake...their...hand?" I think to myself.

Suddenly, I start feeling all these thoughts enter my head that I feel as if they aren't my own. "Yea, get up, turn around, shake his hand and then...shank him. Do it, you coward!" The thought crosses my head. After the thought goes by my head, even more thoughts start going in and out of my head saying to do evil things. As these thoughts are happening, I put both my hands on my head and start panicking. "Get out of my head! Stop it!" I say knowing I am still injured but trying to ignore the excruciating pain that I am experiencing. The person behind me apparently gets closer as the footsteps get closer and walk to right in front of me but I don't even notice them as they are on their "knee's" in front of me. I don't hear them speaking due to the thoughts and voices in my head but they definitely are saying something. All of a sudden, everything stops. The voices and all the bad thoughts. I get up no longer holding my head but holding my side now realizing that I have made the scar worse and blood is coming out once again. Of course, that isn't the only scar, but it is the worse one. Finally, I get a good look the the person's face as well as they stand up too. I look at them shocked for a second. They apparently take note of this by looking at my face obviously. "Never seen a talking skeleton before, huh?" This new character says. "Name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton." Sans says putting out his hand for me to shake. I am hesitant at first but I reach in and shake his hand but after grabbing his hand...well...*raspberry sound* "Heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny, but...eh...you don't look like you are in any shape for laughing right now." He says letting go of my now free hand. "Heh...Yea. I will be fine. I just need to find the next...*I start to black out for a second*...the next yellow star..." I say starting to feel some strange side effects from the pain and blood loss. "Pal, if I were you, I would just get some good ol grub and some rest. Come on, I know a place." Sans says. Food? That sounds so good right about now but...no...I can't accept his offer. "Sorry Sans...I can't accept your offer. I have to get to the next save point..." I say starting to black out a bit more but still awake.

Sans just sighs at that statement. Literally, he just sighs. "Well, I guess but...what is this "save point" going to do for you?" He asks. "It will help me...it really will..." I say still not really feeling too hot. "If I am going to find it...I can't say here much longer Sans...I have to find it." I say starting to walk past him on the bridge. He starts to follow me a bit but not for long before I see what looks to be another skeleton up ahead. "Hey uh, buddy. You should hide. Like, right now. Behind that stand back there. For real." Sans says to me. "I don't really know why you think I should do that but uh...sure, why not?" I say feeling more side effects of the blood loss and it almost feels as if I am drunk. I start moving behind that stand that honestly looks like a fucking lemonade stand and I just kinda hide there waiting. Then, I start hearing Sans talk to presumably that other skeleton I saw. "Heya Papyrus. What's up bro?" Sans says. "You know what's up brother! It has been eight days, and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles. What are you even doing? All you do is sit around and boondoggle." Presumably Papyrus' voice. "Chill out bro, I've gotten a ton of work done today...A Skele-ton." Sans says. I start to laugh quietly trying to not make alot of noise. I barely hear Papyrus sigh and he says a bunch more of things before ultimately leaving with a bad pun at the end.  
Although laughing hurts right now, I couldn't help but laugh at Sans' puns. "Alright, you can come out now. He is gone." Sans says calling me out. I barely am able to stand up holding my side, which is still bleeding mind you. I walk over to Sans as he watches me limp and looks at my side. "Listen, pal, You need to get some help, like fast. Come on, let me take you back to my plac-" "I am fine." I interrupt him. "I just need...I just need to get to the next Save. I promised her that I would be okay. Go on up ahead, I can make it. You will see Sans." I say trying to limp forward but falling over onto my knees once again. "Heh...heh...You...will...see..." I say before finally blacking out. Sans just sighs once again. "Buddy, I told you so. They seem to know of "that" power and have obtained it. It is rather suprising to see a human that has the power of determination. Some of the past humans didn't have that. They all seemed almost empty...lacking power of determination. Why though? Why is he different? I must find out more about this human. But first. *Sans says to himself picking me up and starts walking*

Meanwhile in dream land

"Ow, my fucking head, my fucking side, my whole fucking body hurts. Where the fuck am I?" I say looking around in what almost seems like complete darkness. I see the same figure in the distance as last time. "No...Not you again. Why the fuck are you here?" I say to the figure in the distance. "Don't you get it Austin? I am apart of you now. You are stuck with me. I brought you back here for a reason." The figure says. "First off, I need to actually remember your name strange person...thing." I say. They just sigh..."It is Chara, remember?" Chara says. "Oh yea, Charamander instead of Charmander." I say in a joking tone. Chara just gives me a angry look as well as they look really annoyed. "Listen, what do you want? I am kinda in alot of pain and I am guessing I passed out sometime before this." I tell Chara. "You are in pain?! Who?!...I mean, uh...You don't know pain, get over it you wimp." Chara says. "I am just going to let that first part slide, but you probably don't know the feeling of being burned and bleeding alot. Like, I am losing blood at a rapid rate." I say. "Not for long, the damn comedian is fixing that as we speak." Chara replies. "Dammit Sans, I said I could do this on my own. I just needed to find the...wait a second. How did you know that but not know I am hurt at first?" I say. "I don't pay attention 24/7. What do I look like, a stalker?" They ask. "Well..." I stop short. "Don't answer that question. The point is, you are going to be fine. But maybe listen to the person really worried about you next time." Chara says before walking off into the distance. "Damn, what is their problem?" I say to myself. I didn't do jack shit, I just needed to get to the next save and everything would have been fine. Was Chara the one sending me those thoughts though? I don't know and I doubt I will know until the next time I talk to them. In the meantime, I just kinda sit down in the darkness and wait. Soon enough though, Chara seems to come back after what felt like ages. They notice I am still here and don't look at me as they sit down and just sit there really. "Hey...uh Chara? Can I ask you something?" I ask. "What?!" They say in a semi angry tone. Seems like they are still angry with me. "Did you say those things in my head earlier? If so, why? I mean, don't get me wrong, but you don't seem like such a bad person I think." I say.  
"At the time when what was said was actually said, I had no idea of your injuries. As for the words I said, I will not discuss that matter. That is my little secret. Anyways, shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Chara asks. "Well...I don't know really, I have just...just...been waiting." I say starting to feel a bit strange and almost the same as before. "A-Austin?" Chara says turning around looking at me possibly looking a little worried. "Blood loss never hurt nobody. Nah, just another...average day for me. Losing probably...many gallons of blood...I feel great..." I start to say getting a bit dizzy but still being a bit sarcastic adding to the fact that I am probably dying. After that, I just fall over once again. "A-Austin!" Chara yells, getting up and running over to me. My eyes are closed but I can still hear things just barely, but I hear a few voices. "Austin, don't die on me!" Chara yells whilest sitting by my side. "Yo Papyrus, don't touch the human, they are injured pretty badly." The other voice says which is likely to be Sans. "But Brother, I am suppose to capture the human and finally become apart of the royal guard!" Presumably Papyrus says. "Austin, please tell me you are just going back to the Underground! You can't be dead!" Chara yells once more. Meanwhile, I am still in thought of what the hell is happening. So...Chara is strange and I guess they kinda...secretly have...feelings? Oh god, I hope not. I mean, I like them but I don't think my girlfriend would like it if I was dating someone who has decided to live in my head as well as live in a "eternal abyss". Presumably a dead human, I guess?

After in thought for a while, I finally start to wake up from that "dream land" place. I barely open my eyes and I am on some sort of couch with a blanket over me as well as something cold on my left side where the blood originally came from. Some sort of Ice pack, I guess. "Heya buddy, I see you are finally waking up. Took you long enough." Sans said. I start looking around a bit. "Oh no...no no no no...I shouldn't be here. I have to find one. I need to find one now." I say starting to freak out. "Relax buddy, you don't need your little save right now, everything will be okay." Sans said. I start trying to sit up still sorta panicking but I am unable to due to the pain. "Listen pal, you need to just lay there and take it easy. No one is going to harm you here." Sans says. "W-What...about Papyrus? He is still here, correct?" I ask. "Pap wouldn't hurt a fly, besides, he is too worried actually. After I basically told him that he couldn't capture you after figuring out that I brought you back here, he realized that he must tend to you by making spaghetti. I told him to just give you some space and some breathing room but uh...yea." Sans says. Good thing he didn't ask how I know Papyrus' name. I mean, I did hear it while asleep and Chara was acting strange, but why? They acted like...I don't know, they just seemed as if they didn't see everything that happened since the whole fight before getting into the forest. Maybe they did see it and just didn't acknowledge it. "So uh...Sans, is it? I need to go back where ever it is you found me or rather, where ever I was before I got here." I say. "No can do pal. I can't be letting you out there in the condition you are in currently." Sans replies. All of a sudden, I feel a breeze. Not a slight breeze either. I start to shake uncontrollably. "W-Why d-did it just get s-so c-cold?" I say stuttering from the obvious breeze that passed over me. Looking around, there seems to be no windows or doors open. I turn back around and Sans is gone. "Wha...? S-Sans? Where did you go?" I say expecting a response. No one answers to the call. I start to get up but it hurts at first. I do manage to get up however.

Holding my side, I walk around looking to see where Sans might have gone. I then hear a voice behind me. "Austin..." A voice says. It scares me half to death but I turn around quickly and see...I see...Sans just lying there, on the ground with a figure above him. "W-Wh-" I get cut short by the figure in front of me. "Don't ask who I am. Besides, you know who I am already Austin." The figure says in a deep voice. What the hell is going on here? Who is this mother fucker? "Austin...I think you know what is about to happen. I can't let you live now that you seen this." The figure says walking towards me as I start to back up towards the door still limping. "N-No...I...I can't die here." I say to myself. "Well...That is too bad Austin. This place will be your grave. And I get to have fun killing you any way I wish! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure laughes walking towards me ever so slowly before everything goes black for me.

"AHH!" I yell realizing that I just woke up but...I am out in the snow and someone is carrying me? "Geez pal, could you be a little louder?" A familier voice says. That voice! "S-Sans...you're..." I say before cutting myself short. Sans just has a puzzled look on his face like he doesn't know what is going on. "A-Anyways...where am I? I need to get to one of my things quickly before things get really bad." I say trying to wiggle a bit. "Heya pal, stop squirming. I am taking you to some place safe. You will be fine after some rest and some medicine applied to those wounds of yours." Sans says. He isn't going to ask about how I got these? Well good. The sooner I get out of here, the better. I need to get out as soon as possible. We start to come across a bridge and I am already freaking out because I am afraid of heights. Luckily, we get across it pretty quickly and we enter a town from the looks of it.  
I soon start to fade again however as I can't keep my eyes open much longer before fading out once again.

20 mins prior

After picking me up, Sans starts walking forward instead of using his normal route of transport, teleportation. "At least you aren't that heavy human. I wouldn't be able to carry you otherwise." Sans says to himself walking past the post that Papyrus made that looks ridiculous. Soon walking past the other post with Doggo inside. Doggo gets up since he hears something. "It is just me Doggo, No need to worry." Sans reassures Doggo. "Did you catch yourself a human today?" Doggo says. Sans thinks about it for a second but decides not to tell Doggo about the human. "Nah, I didn't. I found something but they aren't human. Anyways, gotta go." Sans hurries along trying to avoid conversation with Doggo and moving right along. He comes across the invisible electricity maze and just walks around it and continues forth until he finds Papyrus all the way at the puzzle Dr. Alphys made. "Sans! Is that a Human?!" Papyrus yells out. "Shh bro. Keep your voice down. They are not in the best of shape.  
I am not turning this one in yet. He seems different." Sans says. Papyrus starts to go off on one of his rants about he must be the one to capture a human before Sans just keeps walking forward skipping alot of the things ahead until we get right before the bridge.

Real time

I wake up on a couch once again. Oh god, again? Am I dreaming or something? I better not be. "Ahh, you are finally awake pal. Took you long enough." Sans says sitting in a chair next to the couch. I reach for my side because I still feel alot of the pain but I feel something cold there. Lovely, more cold stuff. How I adore the cold. "I got you an ice pack for the wound so that you would not feel as much pain. Papyrus was worried sick about you after he realized what was wrong." Sans says. I am barely able to speak but I manage to get a few words out. "Y-You seem a bit worried yourself there S-Sans." I say chuckling a tiny bit before coughing. I am not really in a dying condition anymore but I feel like I am. "Heya kid, you should get some more rest. You need it after whatever you have been through." Sans says. He still doesn't know apparently. I will need to let it stay that way until I can figure out if I can trust him or not. "Y-yea...I guess so." I say starting to turn back around falling asleep soon enough. After I fall asleep, Sans gets up and heads to the kitchen. "I am not worried, am I? No, He is a human. I can't be worried about a Human even though I don't want to capture him." Sans says to himself.

Wow, that one took me a while. This chapter was fun to write even though I took long breaks in between writing times. When I say long breaks, I mean like days. I started writing this on the 2nd of this month. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this one. I worked my ass off on this chapter regardless if it was long or not. Personally, I don't know if it is good or not because I still have more to write in the future. Once I finish, I will determine what I think. Anyways, I best be heading out because I am tired as fuck and I really need some rest soon. Thank you guys so much for reading and as my outro to this stuff usually goes; Next time on Drago-(wrong story dumbfuck) Excuse me, do you want to do this outro? (...) I thought so. Anyways, Next time on Undertale: The Fallen Human; What will happen to Austin next? Will he learn to trust Sans and tell him what happened? Will Sans come to terms and accept that he is worried about Austin? Will Sans ever come out and say that he knows more than he lets on?  
Probably not but I hope so personally. I mean, I don't know what will happen next because that is just the way I write. Find out next time on Drag-(Undertale) My outro, stop butting in. Anyways, Find out next time on Undertale: The Fallen Human.  



	3. Update: What! I am back! Maybe

Well, hello everyone. I don't really need to introduce myself but I should probably talk to you all about why I have been gone and what not.  
So, hey. It has been a long time, hasn't it? I know, I said I would finish things. I am not good at keeping my motivation. I have decided to make this update though.  
So hey, I am done with this story. Now, before you go, that isn't all. I am done with this one but, the reason is, I don't like the way it came out. Now, I could continue this story if you all want me to but it would take longer for me due to motivation issues but I want to start anew with a story about Undertale. This game has changed my life and I feel like I didn't get to express it enough with my story so I want to start anew with Undertale as a story.

Now, will it be the same type of story? No. I want to take my thoughts and ideas of how I feel about this game and project it into a fully fledged story. I want to be able to sorta make a story that I feel makes sense to the game. Not something made up that just feels not natural. So, I will be redoing the story as a whole but I won't be going through this story. It will be a completely new story but I will leave this story up as it's own thing. I actually had started working on chapter 3 but I decided to delete it because I wasn't comfortable with it.  
But if you all want me to continue this story, let me know. I could try and find the motivation to do so. Anyways, continuing forward, what type of story is this that I want to make?

I feel that Undertale as a game is incomplete. Not in the way that you may be thinking though. Not like gaster and all that stuff but like a different feeling. I don't really know how to explain it honestly. Let me give you a little snippet of the way I see it playing out in my mind though. Let's say you just completed the pacifist run the first time and you are on the surface happy and livng free with every character. The choice to reset comes up and you decide to reset. Well, you do your pacifist run again but this time, things are different as it should be when doing the pacifist run again but it is subtle changes. But the thing about Undertale and my type of stories, is that I want more interaction between the characters. Anyways, after the 2nd, things get more serious and Sans for example starts to realize, hey, maybe this isn't a dream because he thought when the first reset happened, was that a dream or something? But he starts to realize, wait, this isn't a dream. He notices it about halfway through the 2nd but doesn't say anything about it til the 3rd reset. That is how I feel about it. I feel like the game could have had more when it comes to interaction and what not.

Now, I won't give away anymore of said story if I can control myself but I feel that the game needed more to it and was incomplete because of it. It needed more to be complete and for the player to fully experience it.  
I feel that the game needs this. Will it be made? I don't know. I don't have any plans of making a fan game of this so if you want to use my idea as the story comes out, you are more than welcome to but please give me some credit if you do for my idea of it. Am I the first one to think of this idea? I don't know but I may be.

Anyways, overall, done with this story unless you all want me to continue it. I plan on starting anew with a brand new Undertale story sometime in the near future. How frequently will I release chapter's? No idea. One more thing I do want to talk about is that I hav now and I will make sure to put it down in the bottom of this update as well as in my profile just in case you want to support me with my stuff. You don't have to but if you like my stories and you want to help me out and keep me writing these awful stories, you are more than welcome to donate a dollar or whatever. You don't have to but it really helps me out at the end of the day. That and it will keep me motivated to write more stuff. If you can, if you do happen to donate, leave a small message telling me what it is for because I may forget that it is from fanficton.

Anyways, tl;dr, new Undertale story coming soon, I have a ( n) you can donate to if you want to but don't have to, but it is greatly appreciated if you do. As I always do with my outro shit, Next time on Drago-(Fuck off with that shit. This isn't a story so no need to fucking do that.). Jeez man, just doing my regular outro.(Then stop with the Dbz outro and just do a normal one like everyone else.) Next time on Undertale; A new story, Maybe contining this one too. Who knows? I don't. And as always, I will see you next time. Buh bye. (really?) Yes.

Okay, smaller update to this update, Fanfiction won't let me post that word so, if you want to, just pm me and I will tell you because I guess fanfiction banned the word or something. Anyways, pm me if you want to donate to help me keep going 


End file.
